Irresistable 2
by rockygirl1
Summary: this is a fanfiction on the fanfiction irresistible please give it a chance. I have had permission from Isabella1948 so i'm not copying
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction on the fan fiction irresistible. Please excuse all mistakes because I sadly don't have a beta but if you want to be my beta please Pm me I would be really happy I own nothing the characters that are not from the Viewfinder are either mine or Isabella1948's.

ps. I tend to mix up American and British English sooo yeah.

Irresistible

_'Knock… knock… knock'_ Kirishima knocks on the door.

"Asami-sama the party has started and you and Takaba-san need to be there" at those words Asami and Akihito (reluctantly) stopped their make out session.

"I don't see why my father needs to throw a party because I am back. Wouldn't it alert his enemies and with the condition I am in we can't take risks."

"I agree with you though I do also get my benefits from this" (A/N: sorry if it doesn't make sense)

"Like what?" Akihito growled out.

"I get to show everyone who you belong to"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, CONTROL FREAK, PERVERTED YAKUZA!" Akihito had a healthy blush on his flawless face.

"Calm down" Asami said indifferent to Akihito outburst.

"Whatever, we better go."

**AT THE PARTY **

When they entered the room went quiet. Women whispered and giggled to each other. Men were thinking of a way to take advantage of this particular by either a business requests or having the spoilt daughters seduce Akihito and Asami. Akihito walked past a woman about his age whispering to her friend.

"Thats the man of my dreams. You don't get many young, attractive, wealthy men any more. Look at his Golden hair and hazel eyes a rare and beautiful sight."

"I agree" her friend replied nodding

Out of nowhere Jakuson appeared in front of Akihito, and a man was with him.

"Akihito this is Saki, Hideo he is a good friend of mine"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Saki." Akihito greeted and extended his hand and Saki took it without hesitation.

"No the pleasure is mine. If you don't mine I would appreciate if you to meet my daughter." He beckoned the woman that was whispering to her friend.

_"Alway taking advantage of people more wealthy then them"_

" This is my daughter Haruka she just turned 23."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and happy belated birthday " Akihito gave Haruka a friendly smile that made her blush. At the other side of the room Asami was no different women we're swooning over him and men trying to get his attention. He and Akihito were both irritated and to make it worse Asami's family and Mami showed. (A/N: Takeo and Asami's brother aren't that bad in my P.O.V)

"excuse me"

"excuse me" Asami and Akihito said to those who they were talking to and headed in the same direction to Meet the Asami family.

Mami left to boast about her 'engagement' with Asami to other women.

"Why are you here?" Asami asked looking coldly toward his family.

"I came to see Akihito. but I don't know what mom and dad are here for. " His mother was obviously up to something probably trying to get him and Mami closer.

_'pfft that will never happen.'_

Asami's farther spoke up. " Me and your mother have decided that we are going to stay with you for a month and get to know Akihito."

"What" Akihito nearly yelled

"Yay!" Kenta celebrated.

**this is all for now I unfortunately have limited time and I has to post this within 2-3 weeks. next time would you like me to write about Mami being chased by storm or Asami and Akihito going to the hospital for a check up.**

**again sorry for parts that didn't make sense or things to do with grammar I promise next time the chapter will be longer please review good and bad thing about this fan fiction and if you have any ideas pm me and I can write them for you**


	2. Chapter 2

**I chose to continue with the party seen and the write the next two scenes. AND COME ON PLEASE REVIEW. but those who have reviewed thank you. **

** "** That's Asami Ryuuchi he is extremely handsome and successful I heard that he is single maybe I'll get a-" the woman was stopped mid sentence when a random woman came up behind her. (a*1)

" No you wont why would my fiancé be interested in you." it was Mami all women stood there staring at her so intensely that you would have thought their eyeball would detach from their sockets.

"What I don't believe you" the woman refused to believe what she just heard. Mami turned and walked the direction of which Asami's mother stood. the women behind her gave satisfied smirks they knew she was lying. Their smirks turned into frowns when they saw her walking towards them with Asami's mother.

" So Mami what have these women done?" Asami's mother's voice was calm but it sent shivers down their spines.

" That woman, 'she pointed her long finger at her' is trying to take Asami from me" All the women froze the were completely shocked.

_'I cant believe a bitch like her can.. can ...can get such a handsome man.'_

"Alright young ladies I advise you to not o near my son or else."

At the other side of the all Asami could see his mother and Mami talking to a group of young women. 'T_his means bad news' _He made his way towards them avoiding patron that were trying to get his attention.

"Mother,' he greeted when he got their' May I asks what you and Mami are doing."

" You must be Mami-san's fiancé." the woman said trying to save face.

" Excuse me Mami is NOT my fiancé" all eyes turned to Mami.

"But your mother-" the woman didn't even have a chance to finish her statement.

"Oh my mother had arranged for me to Mami but I have refused and have no intention to make her my bride." Mami was completely humiliated and Asami's mother was beyond furious. Asami walked away from the scene with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry his lover wont he able to bare hi any children so when the time comes he'll have no choice but to marry you." Mami thought about it for a while the sh had an idea.

'_If I use and Aphrodite on Ryu an seduce him and we make love when I get pregnant he will have no choice but to marry me.'_

"You are right mother there is always tomorrow."

Akihito was talking to more patron and making promises on business deals etc etc for some unknown reason he turned to face the entrance there he saw his friends Kou and Takato.

'_What the hell are they doing here'_ Akihito silently panicked. At the other side of the hall Kou and Takato spotted Akihito.

"Hey isn't that Akihito he looks good in a suit." Kou whispered.

"Yeah, and I thought that we were going to get this scoop but Aki has already beat us to it." Takato Laughed to cover his disappointment. (A*2)

"But Akihito doesn't have his camera with him." Kou pointed out.

"Well lets see what he is up to."

"AKI-CHAN!" Akihito cringed at the volume of Kou's voice. Then he gritted his teeth.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." He growled out.

"Yeah, yeah what ever any way come one why can't you let us have the scoop for once."

"The scoop?" _'what scoop what are they- oh the fact that Jakuson son is alive I should have know"_

_"_ What you don't know about Jakuson's son I still ali-" Takato didn't even finish his sentence When Akihito's father came up behind them.

" Son would you like to introduce me to your friends." Jakuson rested his hand on his sons shoulder. Takato and Kou stood the with there mouth hanging.

" Close your mouths guys your gonna catch flies. Dad these are my two best friends Takato and Kou." Jakuson extended his hand and shook their before leaving.

" Aki-chan why didn't you tell us that you are the son of jakuson!" Akihito only raised an eye brow indicating that they can figure out the reason by them selfs.

"Because of our reactions right?" Akihito only nodded.

" We'll I guess we shouldn't tell the media either."

"Yeah sorry you to"

"It's Okay any way we've got a few hour before the party ends let's drink our asses off" Akihito couldn't help laughing But then he remembered that he was pregnant and couldn't drink or it'll affect his baby.

'_I hope they don't notice that I'm not drinking '_

**After The Party**

Asami and Akihito are lying down in the bed. " That was so boring until Takato and Kou showed up. So did any thing interesting happen to you? Though doubt it "

" Actually some interesting did happen. Mami and my mother were spreading rumour of our engagement so I had to sort them out ." ( he's talking about His and Mami's.)

" That bitch why can't she understand that you mine." Akihito yelled when he realised what he had just said he cover his mouth and turned bright red. Asami Chuckled at Akihito's bold declaration.

" Thats right and you are mine." He leaned in and captured Akihito's soft lips.

**sorry i wasn't able to write about the Doctor scene but I have finished the party so the next chapter they are going to the doctor **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I forgot to explain the authors notes 1: The female characters had no important role in the rest of the story. 2: I don't know Takato and Kou's real jobs so they are photographers in mine. 3: I don't Know Akihito mothers name yet so yeah. **

**P.s there'****ll be a bit or a lot of OOC from Asami and Aki. Sorry. **

**PP.S MY best friend is my editor so no more typos yay **

* * *

"Come on Ryu we have to go!" Akihito yelled from the bottom of the stairs an amused Asami gracefully waked down the stairs.

" Kitten we have two hours before we go, why don't we make good use of that time?" Asami whispered into Akihito ears sending shivers down Akihito's spine.

" Ryu it takes an hour to get to Tokyo from here and we have and extra hour to go to the penthouse so I can get some stuff. Then when we find out the gender of the baby we can go to baby stores to buy things for it."

" Your still calling our baby it? Mommy?." Asami raised a brow.

"No it's just a habit to call a baby I don't know the gender of 'it' and stop calling me that!" Akihito screamed in frustration.

" Where are you two going?" They turned around to see Jakuson standing at the doorway.

" We're going to the hospital to find out the gender of the baby." Asami answered flatly, he still didn't like Jakuson but he tolerated him just for Akihito.

'_Aki is the only one that can make me do things like this.' *sigh* _

_"_ That's excellent tell me as soon as you get the results" Jakuson exclaimed "I'm going to spoil my grandchild rotten." Jakuson added with joy.

" Ok daddy bye!" Akihito kissed his father's cheek before walking out the door. Akihito and Asami sat in the back seats in his expensive SUV talking about whether they should say at Akihito's fathers place when the child is born or other things.

" Asami-sama we have five minutes till we get to the penthouse" Souh informed then turned his full attention to the road.

" Ne Ryu" Akihito whispered.

" What is it?" Asami asked to anyone it would have sounded cold but he was new at the showing affection without sex, bodyguards or money thing.

'_He doesn't have any doubts about being a parent does he?'  
_

" You know after I give birth to the little one umm... would you like another kid?"

'_What a relief.' _

" Akihito you would have gotten pregnant even if I didn't want another kid. But I have been an only child for part of my life and I admit it was lonely though nothing compared to you so our kid does deserve to have a brother or sister."

" I bet we are going to have a boy." Akihito said with confidence.

" Oh why do you think that?" Asami was amused.

" Because We are both men and because of our genetics it's likely the baby will be a boy," Akihito replied smugly.

" Ok, why don't we make a bet if it's a boy you win if it is a girl I win." Asami smirked he never lost a bet before especially to Akihito.

" So what the prize?" Akihito was now curious.

"The loser has to do what the other says for a week."

"You're on. Prepare to be my slave for the next week." Akihito Challenged.

" You are aware that I have never lost a bet to you what makes this time any different." He was enjoying toying with his adorable kittens head.

"... Well what ever."

"Asami-Sama we're here." Souh called from the front. Kirishima and Souh never got tired of listening to their boss's love quarrels. And even though Akihito was sometimes difficult he always kept them on their toes this the best job one could have (in their opinion)

* * *

**INSIDE THE PENTHOUSE**

"So what were you looking for?" Asami asked curiously. Then Akihito pulled out his camera from behind their bed.

'_I should have guessed.'_

"I'm getting some clothes and my camera of course." Akihito grinned.

"Why you already got some clothes at your fathers mansion and a whole camera collection."

"Well I want you to take a picture of the baby when it- he or she is born because that camera I worked hard to get instead of asking my dad to buy it that's why it precious."

"Know that you've got your things what do we do we still have 50 minutes till the appointment unless you think we can fit in a round or two."

"No you said no sex so keep to your word, but if the doctor says we can you can have some after." Akihito's whining turned seductive.

"Then what do you want to do." Asami leaned down and licked Akihito's ear, Akihito yelped in surprise.

"We can go to the office I kind of have to tell them I'm taking some time off." Akihito suggested as a healthy blush formed on his face.

" Ok I'll have Souh take you there." Asami agreed, he was satisfied with Akihito taking of work just for him.(And the kid of course.)

"Why can't you come with me."

"Because if I came with you it would alert my enemies that I have a lover and because I care about you there's more of a chance that you will be kidnapped." Asami confessed.

" Thank you for telling me you care, Bastard." Akihito looped his arms around Asami's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Asami put his hand at the back of Akihito's head to deepen the kiss, he ran his tongue along the bottom off Akihito's lips. Akihito willingly allowed the drug lord access to his mouth. Akihito then pulled back and Asami looked at him puzzled at his action.

" If I don't stop know I doubt we'll be able to get to the appointment." Akihito pointed at his and Asami's erections.

* * *

**In The Jakuson Mansion**

''Excuse me Jakuson-San may I ask where my son is." Asami's mother asked in a rather polite way though she had no respect for him for letting his son become her sons mistress.

" He and Akihito went to the Doctor for Akihito's for appointment. Why do you ask.?"

" Oh no reason I thought that my son would spend more time with us but never mind that what wrong with Akihito." Asami's mother pretended to be concerned about Akihito's Wellbeing.

"No nothing wrong I hope. Just good news." Jakuson chuckled before walking away.

'_If my perfect son and that brat get a surrogate my plans are foiled what can I do to stop this...'_

* * *

_**AT THE OFFICE**_

Just as Akihito walked in the whole room went silent.

"Takaba (remember they don't know his real name.) we all thought you died at a stake out where have you been because you've been missin' are sells are going down." His editor yelled at him every one in the room started laughing and his co-workers murmured things like 'it's impossible to kill him' or that's 'Takaba for you suddenly goes missing the shows up out of nowhere'.

"No I was kidnapped but everything's fi-"Akihito stopped. _'Shit I shouldn't have said that_'. Akihito tried to change his sentence but it was too late.

"What you got kidnapped." Mitarai said in a fake concerned tone.

"Yeah my dad found out that I was still alive and he dragged me back home and I'm not telling you the story." Akihito snapped he knew what Mitarai was trying to do.

"So Akihito what are here for?" His editor cutting knowing that if their little quarrel carried on Akihito will have no problem kicking Mitarai in the balls. ( He would actually slice them off with the knife he currently has in his back pocket.)

"I came here to tell you I'm taking some time off sooo... Yeah see you guys in a year." Akihito turned around on walked to the door before anyone could say something.

"That's it were doomed." The editor yelled and placed His hands on his head.

* * *

**JUST OUTSIDE THE OFFICE **

"Ta...Jakuson-sama we have 15minutes till your appointment and it takes 10minutes to get there so I suggest we go." Souh Informed Akihito As the walked toward the car park.

"Oh yeah let's go." Akihito hopped into the SUV and the sped off to the hospital.

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Asami was already at the hospital sitting in the waiting area. Pregnant women whisper to each other about things like who or where is his lover or his lover was just a slut that got pregnant and their just finding out if it's actually his.

" Ryu how long have you been here?" Akihito asked when he got to the waiting area.

" I've been here for ten minutes." Asami replied stoically.

" Takaba Akihito! Room 54" the nurse called them. Asami and Akihito went to room 54 but not with out being stared at.

* * *

" Hello Takaba-san it is nice to see you again. I believe you are here for your check up and to find out the gender of the baby." He said looking down on his file.

" Yeah" Akihito replied timidly.

"Ok lie down on the bed over there while I get the ultra-sound scanner set up." The doctor pointed at the bed and Akihito Made his way the bed. " Your in luck the gel is warm." The doctor put on his gloves and then smeared the gel all over Akihito's stomach.

" It feels weird." Akihito commented.

" Ok there is the baby." The doctor pointed at the foetus on the screen.

" Can you tell us the gender?" Asami asked.

" It's a baby boy." Akihito smiled and tears of joy ran down his face and not because he won the bet. Asami rested his hand on Akihito's shoulder.

" So we were wondering is it okay if we had sex while Akihito is pregnant?" Asami said with such a straight face that Akihito nearly laughed and the doctor turn as red as a Tomato.

" umm yes you can unt-til T-Takaba-san is 7 m-months." The doctor stuttered obviously not use to saying thing like this especially to a male couple that had the power to make him lose his job and never find another.

" Thank you. Ryu I think we better get going." Akihito was starting to feel awkward.

* * *

**IN THE SUV ON THE WAY HOME**

Akihito was on his phone talking to his father.

"Daddy the baby is a boy!" Akihito was practically screaming on the phone.

" That's great news. Any way Akihito have you told Asami's parents About your son?"

" No we're waiting for the right time I have to go bye."

* * *

**AT MITARAI'S HOUSE**

_Tap, tap, tap. _Mitarai typed and scrolled through his computer searching for Takaba Akihito.

_'Interesting there seems to be no record of Takaba except his occupation and date of birth. hmm.'_

On the screen there were other people named Akihito Mitarai accidentally clicked on Akihito Jakuson. There was a picture of Takaba Akihito and a small amount of information About Akihito Jakuson.

*GASP*

"Takaba how nice of you to give me a scoop" Mitarai grin deviously

* * *

**Yay I have finished this chapter. next chapter Asamis mother finds out that they had a surrogate and is wondering why they cancelled it and Mami gets chased by storm. I'll enjoy writing that.**

**peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hope you are enjoying my story so far. thanks for reviewing and so on so yeah. this maybe short cuz I am drowning in work and I haven't slept properly in forever. AKA a week. Ps small amount of OCC from Asami**

**7am **

Akio was snooping around Asami's office (given to him by Jakuson) looking for any flaws on Akihito, Then she stumbled across a file labelled 'Akihito'.

_'Well well what have I found.' _She walked out of the room with the file and went to her room to read it.

* * *

Akio '_What no this surrogate will ruin my plan of Ryuichi marrying Mami.' _ The door open and Takeo walked in as Akio tried to hide the file, but it was too late Takeo had seen it.

" What are you hiding behind your back." He pointed at the file.

" We don't know anything about Jakuson Akihito! He could be using our son." Akio tried to make up an excuse for snooping but she couldn't fool her husband.

" Ryuichi is smarter then that he can tell if someone is using him the boy wouldn't be able to get away with anything because Ryuichi is with him every second of the day." Takeo sighed. Akio was still determined to pick up dirt on Akihito and make her son marry Mami.

_'The reason I want my children to choose who they want to marry is because I want them to be happy' _Takeo thought to him self.

* * *

Akihito woke up when the morning sun hit his eye lids. He turned his head to face his lovers sleeping face he leaned in a kiss Asami with out thinking he pulled back only too be greeted by Asami's amused gaze.

" Good morning Akihito enjoying your self?" Asami chuckled.

"N...No. What ever good morning bastard." Akihito stuttered he didn't see the point in arguing it only meant that Asami had got to him. Akihito had the sudden urge to vomit he jumped out of the bed and ran into his private bathroom and threw up his guts into the toilet. Asami knelt down beside him and rubbed his back comfortingly. When Akihito finished emptying his stomach he went to the sink and brushed his teeth.

"uurg.. I cant wait until this is over." Akihito groaned in frustration.

"Calm down it will be over soon then it will happen again and again until you cant get pregnant." Asami was making fun of Akihito as well as telling the truth with their nightly routines there was no denying it.

"What ever we have to change and go down for breakfast." To say Aki was pissed was an understatement.

* * *

Asami's family, Akihito and his father were sitting around the dark expensive red wood table. (Akihito sitting on his lovers lap obviously.) Lots of different types on food layed on the table eggs, sausages, melons etc. Akihito started making another concoction this time omelette mixed with chocolate sauce and bread sticks Akio looked at Akihito's creation with disgust.

" Dude are you seriously gonna eat that." Kenta pointed at Akihito's 'food'.

" Yes even though I wouldn't eat it I'm craving it so..." Akihito sentence faded of. They all looked at Asami and Jakuson for an answer but didn't get any. once Akihito some how managed to finish eating he jumped off the yakuza's lap.

"I am going to ride Strom" He said before tuning around and heading to the stables.

" Are you talking about your horse I'll come." Kenta yelled almost as excited as a child when taken to a candy store.

* * *

Storm was calmly eating his breakfast. He heard foot steps and lifted his head from his food to see who is was. The first person to enter was a tall man with black hair and golden eyes very similar looking to the man that got his master/friend pregnant, By instinct he bucked and whined to scare the intruder and it worked the man seemed nervous but didn't run he turned his head and saw his master/friend and instantly calmed down when Akihito stroked his mane.

" Wow you horse is amazing though a bit violent." Kenta ogled at the stallion.

" Yeah he gets like that around strangers but don't worry know he know he can trust you Storm wont do that again. Wanna ride him?"

" Yeah but... umm I don't really know how to ride." Kenta nervously scratched the back of his head.

"No worries I'll teach you." Akihito Chuckled. He saddled up storm and led him to the field.

* * *

**Inside the mansion.**

Mami had bribed on of the maids to put an aphrodisiac in Asami's food and drink when they eat dinner in the evening.

" If you breath a word of this to anyone I'll make sure you lose your job and will never be able to get a job again."she threatened the middle aged woman. just the Akio walked in.

"Mami I need to speak with you." Akio said in a calm but serious tone. Mami shivered did Akio hear their conversation? Was she now in trouble? her heart started beating at a rapid rate. Akio turned her attention to the maid and told her to leave.

* * *

**Sorry I cant write more the computer wiped almost every thing so that the rest of this scene will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
